


The first day

by BrotherWhy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherWhy/pseuds/BrotherWhy
Summary: Waking up on their first day of marriage, Kaiba can't believe is luck.





	The first day

**Author's Note:**

> This very very short one-shot is part of the famous ART MONDAY
> 
> prompt: Glitter

Kaiba sighed. 

The sun was already lingering through the curtains, warming his pale face. 

Groaning, the young man turned around, blinking slowly.

When his blurry vision turned clear, Kaiba frowned. 

For a short moment he didn’t know where he was. 

A movement next to him caught his eye. Atem was laying on the other side of the bed, completely naked. A white sheet was wrapped around him loosely while the warm sunlight was kissing his golden skin. 

Kaiba swallowed. 

This man was so beautiful, it almost hurt. 

Looking up, the CEO looked around and remembered what happened. 

Florida. 

It was their first day of their honeymoon. 

Their suitcases were still laying next to the bed, only half unpacked. 

The whole floor was covered with clothes of both of them. 

Kaiba grinned. 

Looking around the room, he got lost in his thoughts.

Atem’s face close to him. 

His crimson eyes sparkling with love. 

His decent lips turned into a small smile.

His arms around Kaiba’s body, holding on to him. 

His chest pressed against Kaiba’s chest. 

His forehead leaned against Kaiba’s.

Slowly dancing to the music while their friends watching them. 

Kaiba’s fingers gripping on the smaller man’s thighs, feeling the fabric of the white dress.

Everything seemed perfect. Every single breath. Every single second.

Everything.

When the body next to Kaiba moved again, he turned around to smile at his husband.

Atem’s eyes were puffy, only opened a bit, but sparkling with joy.

“Hey” the Pharaoh whispered against the sheets. 

Kaiba leaned in closer to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“Good morning.”

Both of them just smiled at each other, admiring their faces, as it was the first moment they saw the other one. 

Atem’s hair was a beautiful mess, his bronze skin shining in the morning sun. Kaiba could see the rest of his eyeliner smeared under his lid and even a hint of lipstick was showing in the corner of the Pharaoh’s mouth. But what Kaiba loved the most, were the bits of golden glitter on Atem’s cheekbones. 

When he had walked down the aisle, Kaiba had lost his mind. His boyfriend had looked perfect from head to toe, like always, and the glitter on his face had supported his beaming look. 

Right now, as the sun was falling on Atem’s face, he lit up like the most beautiful thing Kaiba had ever seen.

“What?”   
  
“Nothing.”

  
“Seto, you’re staring.”

Kaiba smirked.

“You’re just so beautiful.”

Atem blinked, before he got up immediately.

“Fuck! I didn’t clean my face last night!”   
  
“It was an exciting night…”

Kaiba watched the figure of his completely naked husband turning around.

“Hmm… that’s true…”

There was a moment of silence, before Atem spoke again.

“But this -” he pointed at his face “Is a disaster.”   
  
The CEO got up to approach the smaller man, placing his hand on his thighs and pulling him close.

“No. This is just beautiful.”

Atem rolled his eyes.

“I look like a fucking disco ball.”

Laughing, Kaiba gave him a small kiss.

“You look like my husband after a long night of celebrating our wedding, getting into my private jet, flying here and fucking me senseless.”

The Pharaoh grinned.

“Just wait till I get my makeup off…”

They kissed again before Kaiba leaned back, watching the other one with eyes full of love. 

“You’re shining like the sun of my life. I love you.”

There was a moment of silence in which Atem looked at him with puffy eyes, before both burst out into laughter.

“I can’t believe I said this!”

“I can’t believe I didn’t slap you for this!”

“We’re horrible.”

“Well… one of us.”

“That’s true. You’re just perfect.”

Atem laughed before he turned to the balcony, opening the curtains.

“Stop being so cheesy and get me something to eat while I will try the sea.”

“Sure.”

“Good boy.”

  
  



End file.
